Darkside
by rocker95
Summary: The wars between good and evil have already begun. Animals have been exposed for who they really are, but is no longer a concern. It is up to Vice President Aida Harper to help the barnyard save the world, yet again.ThanksTo2 authors 4 Miller and Airwing.
1. The Wars Have Begun

Darkside

Chapter 1

There's a time in a cow's life in which they experience something that leaves them wondering 'What is god?'. But when ones just leave it unanswered, ones believe it is negative and you are deemed evil. I am not one not to know. I am not one to disbelieve. And I most definitely do not believe God hates us, a perception that is most commonly and very wrongly used. I have been the only cow this farm's seen that's been there, came back and was able to withstand forces of Hell. One is to be a fool to they believe that such a beautiful place as Heaven (and trust me, it's good) were not to exist after a well-spent life. But the reason I came back is to protect and eternally be with the ones I love. Which brings us back to the night of Saturday, May 14, 2015.

Creatures came to DJ.

He got his lightsabers out.

"You try anything, you'll be sorry." said a creature with a very evil voice.

"Then you don't know what I'm made of!" said DJ.

"Beef that needs to die!" said the creature.

DJ had a flashback that took him back to a little boy.

"Hey, BEEF BOY!" said one of the other calves.

"You're just a stupid, fat piece of steak!" chanted another calf.

"Are you gonna cry to your mommy, beef boy?"

"Fuck you." he said to the other calves.

PRESENT.

"FUCK YOU!" he shouted, attacking them.

On June 6, 2015, things have gotten so bad that animals were revealed of how the really act and it was no longer a concern to most that wanted to reveal them. To those that knew and wouldn't tell, they happily had books written.

A female bird (Harpy-bird) with cyan feathers, a purple hair color, a red shirt, orange shorts and a golden locket gave a speech. She was currently the vice president, her name was Aida and she was the sister to the dim-witted Harpy-bird, Airwing.

"We are struggling with creatures worse than ever imagined." said Aida. "Mastress Dark has been defeated and seems as if she'll never be back. However, as her crew has disappeared, many more coyotes are still out there and are still to worry about. The last time something like this has ever happened was from the deadly swine flu. Luckily, three brave individuals whom I never really met yet but wish to risked their lives to end the flu and did. They survived and emerged victoriously. The bottom line is, we are at the edge of the end of the coyote wars, but the darkside has thrown something worse at us. It would be scary to release the names of types of creatures next."

Airwing, Aida's sister of course, poked her in the back.

"What?" Aida whispered.

"FKJ, I gotta pee." said Airwing.

"Then go!" said Aida.

"Where's the potty?" asked Airwing.

"I haven't had to go, so I don't know. Look for it!" said Aida.

"You stay here?" said Airwing, confused. "That's yucky!"

"Oh my jeez!" said Aida. "Look for the potty, Airwing."

She went up to the microphone. "Anybody seen Potty?"

"Here, honey." said her cousin. "Take my hand and follow me."

Airwing tried to take her hand away from her.

"I can't." said Airwing. "It's stuck."

Her cousin was another female and of course a Harpy-bird. Her feathers were also cyan like Airwing's and Aida's, but her hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, was rose red. Her name was Haiden. She was nicer to Airwing than Aida was. Aida was always mean to Airwing because her absence of intelligence of even simple things embarrassed her.

They went out of the room.

"Alrighty then." said Aida.

Barnyard. Six in the morning.

DJ had just gotten up to make sure nothing happened to the rest of the farm.

With his powers, he made the day's mail appear in the mailbox and checked it.

He had gotten a letter from Cyd Ghost, one of his friends. Apparently, his wife kicked him out and he's staying down here for a little while.

Town hall.

Aida, Airwing, Haiden and news reporters walked were on their way to exit the building.

"Excuse me... Mrs. Harper, how can one stop the madness that the creatures bring?" asked a reporter.

"No ordinary person can stop them." said Aida, gruffly and pulled up a pant leg, revealing huge scars. "I had to fly myself away."

Barnyard.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're getting to see a friend you haven't seen in a while?" asked Pig.

"If you think it's time between the both of us, you're fucking gross!" asked DJ. "I still know how you said Bigfoot was hot. Well, I'll tell you one thing. The only Bigfoot I like is the vehicles."

"You mean monster trucks?" asked Freddy.

"No, I mean vehicles, because they're not just monster trucks." said DJ.

"Just out of curiosity, are you...like...bi or something?" asked Pig.

"Why the FUCK would you ask that!" shouted DJ.

"You have an ear ring." said Pig.

"Cows commonly have ear TAGS!" shouted DJ. "The Jersey Cows all have ear tags! Does that mean they're gay?"

"Possibly." said Pig.

"I am convinced Eddy likes my mother." said DJ.

"...Or bi." said Pig.

"You are gonna die if you don't stop!" said DJ.

"Don't touch one of them!" said Ben.

"Will you shut the hell up for once?" asked DJ.

"What was that?" asked Ben. "Run that by me again!"

"Ben, I don't wanna hurt you." said DJ. "Back down or I'll lose control of my self-esteem."

Ben done so.

"Cyd is a very strict guy." said DJ. "Miller, Daisy and Rosey, I know it will be hard to do, but we must not fight." 


	2. Back To The Past

Chapter 2: Back To The Past

Aida, Airwing and Haiden were making their way to the farm. Cyd had just showed up.

Everyone had been introduced to Cyd.

Meanwhile, in Bessy's room, she felt upset because she hadn't seen her son (who had floated away with balloons) in a very long time. She reached in her desk beside the bed and pulled out a picture and looked at it before she dropped it in shock.

"Dallas!" shouted Bessy.

DJ, Rosey, Daisy and Miller were outside eating vegetarian lasagna at the picnic table when Bessy and Dallas ran.

They hugged Miller.

"Anyone wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?" asked DJ.

"Yes, what's up with you two?" asked Miller.

DJ took a drink of Dr. Pepper.

"Miller!" Bessy exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"You're acting like I'm your long-lost son or something!" said Miller.

"That's because you are!" cried Bessy.

DJ started choking.

"What the fuck?" DJ asked, recovering from the choke. "Tell me you're not fucking pulling my leg!"

"I'm not lying!" said Bessy.

"Oh my god!" said DJ. "You know what this means? We're fucking brothers! I've been waiting a very long time to get to see my brother!"

(HERE'S A NON-P.O.V. FLASHBACK):

2005.

Wakitcha Dam, California.

A greyish coyote with red spots stood in front of the dam's sign.

Later.

A Wakitcha, California farm not too long from there or Hollywood.

The farm was having a party.

"Three cheers to a wonderful life!" said Miller, holding up milk & honey.

"Yes, indeed." said Reven.

Ms. Darkshadow, DJ and Bessy were watching TV.

"You guys, I don't think you should cheer just yet." said Bessy. "We've got tornado watches from here to Hollywood. Tornadoes have struck before Hollywood."

"The Wakitcha dam's really weak too." said Ms. Darkshadow.

"By the way, has anyone seen Derch?" asked DJ.

Daisy came out of her room and walked to DJ, who had looked upset.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Daisy.

"If I don't make it through the night, go with my mom, my brother, Reven, her mom and your parents." said DJ. "Find our baby a good father."

Night.

TV: The tornado watches are now over. No further damage than the outer limits of Hollywood has been done.

Wakitcha Dam.

Derch went in on the top of a dam building. Lights shined bright down on the water. Derch stood in a dark brown hooded robe with the hood up and his paws (hands) together, invisible by the long sleeves. He stared into the bright water thinking about the enemies he'd once killed. Now that he thought about it, he DID use horror flicks. Halloween and Friday The 13th's Young Michael Myers and Adult Jason Voorhees's costumes, to be exact. Then he had a line from the 2001 game, Twisted Metal: Black stuck in his head. "I wanted to be the best killer there ever was!" The line was his new motto. Derch's eyes flickered with blue lightning. He struck the machines with blue lightning from his paw which disabled it and destroyed the wall with his powers, making the dam start to flood Wakitcha.

Farm.

Water began to go to the farm in huge amounts while many animals watched, but DJ, Daisy, Bessy, Miller, Daniel, Rose, Reven and Ms. Darkshadow ran toward high ground and started climbing it. The water picked Miller, Reven and Ms. Darkshadow off the cliff as Bessy and Daisy got up there first. Next, Rose and Daniel got lost in the water.

"Noooooo!" cried Daisy.

DJ began to get washed away, when he noticed Derch. He was laughing evilly. DJ grabbed Derch's ankle.

"Find a good father for the baby." said DJ and drifted off with Derch.

"Noooooooo!" cried Daisy.

A few days later, after the flood went down.

Reven, Miller, DJ and Derch had wound up in the same place. The grass was damp. Wet pieces of the barn lay around. Mostly everyone else had vanished.

"I think my hip is broken." complained Rose.

"Let me see." said Daniel and looked at it.

Reven and Miller came to their senses at the same time. Over Miller's left eye, he'd been cut by Derch's claws.

Reven saw DJ and Derch, both unconscious. DJ's hoof (hand) was still on Derch's ankle.

"Oh my god!" cried Reven.

Miller ran over and checked DJ's and Derch's pulses. Neither of them were breathing. Miller unfolded DJ's hoof from Derch's ankle and held him, cradling his head.

"Please wake up." cried Miller. "DJ, please! Noooo... my baby brother! My one and only!" he cried.

2010.

"DJ, you have another chance to live again." said Annabelle.

"I do?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Annabelle. "I will trust you with all my powers. You will have to be a vampire if you are to return to Earth. You may protect the ones on the barnyard in Wilderville, Montana."

PRESENT.

"Oh shit!" said DJ. "It's true!"

A white limo with USA flags pulled in at the farm. 


	3. Love Is Forever

Chapter 3: Love Is Forever

"My name is-"

"Vice President Aida Harper." interrupted DJ. "Those are your harpy family, Haiden Harpette and Airwing. I know what you did this morning. I know what you did last night, last week, last month, last summer, last year... I know everything about you since you were born."

"Nice way to greet me." said Aida.

"I don't care about you." said DJ. "We need your weapons for the remaining stay too. You may not have them so long as you are here."

"Fine." said Aida. "Come on." she said to Haiden.

Aida gave DJ a pistol and Haiden gave him a machete.

"Thank you." said DJ. "You'll get these back on your leave. So, why do you come here?"

"We heard that a group of you saved the world from a deadly virus and so we need your help to save it from the creatures." said Aida.

"You think it was easy? You think three of us can stop the war? Fuck you, then!" said DJ.

"I understand why you don't-"

"You don't understand shit!" shouted DJ. "You don't understand enough about my fucked up lives to say you 'understand'!"

"Fine, Mr. Vae." said Aida.

"What did you just fucking call me?" asked DJ. "My fucking name is DJ!"

"I apologize, DJ." said Aida.

"Fucking bird-brain!" said DJ.

"DJ, we'll just provide you with whatever you need!" said Aida.

"What's a fucking?" asked Airwing.

"It's a bad word that you're not supposed to say!" said Haiden.

"I don't wanna go to jail!" cried Airwing.

"You're not going to jail, just don't say it again." said Haiden.

"Okay, birdie!" said Airwing.

"Airwing, you're a birdie too!" said Haiden.

"Wow!" said Airwing. "That's cool!"

"So, you say ANYTHING I request?" asked DJ.

"Anything." said Aida.

"Top this order." said DJ. "The military, the air force, the navy, all of Japan's bomb planes and vampire armies fighting along the sides of every damn one I just mentioned!"

"Isn't that a little much?" asked Aida.

"Let me tell you something, lady." said DJ. "Just one of those bomber planes couldn't take down one of what we're facing."

"How?" asked Aida.

"This isn't just war, it's a rush to keep the world from ending." said DJ.

Rosey walked by.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" asked DJ.

"DJ, I'm still healing." said Rosey.

"Dammit!" said DJ.

"But, we could have verbal sex." said Rosey.

"Nope, that would only make me hornier, then I would have to, which would hurt you." said DJ.

"Hmm... We're still sweethearts." said Rosey.

"I hope so!" said DJ.

Rosey planted a gentle kiss upon DJ's lips.

"How's about that until I heal?" flirted Rosey.

"I think that will do just fine." DJ flirted back.

Miller came out.

"DJ, may I talk to you for a few minutes... or seconds... or whatever." he said, sorrowfully.

"What?" asked DJ.

In the meantime, Rosey was played with DJ's left ear as she sang I'm Yours (originally by Jason Mraz, but of course a girl's voice now) by herself.

"Baby, please go inside." said Rosey. "I can't concentrate."

So she did.

"I stole her from you." said Miller.

DJ rolled his eyes.

"You guys had a really good relationship." said Miller. "You guys went about as deep as the Earth's core. And what did I do for you? I fucked it all up! You guys had a really good family together. You two's love was unique and almost unbreakable. She was your world. Everything that meant much to you was right there and now it's in a grave." said Miller, now crying. "Having done this to a friend is one thing, but when you know you've done this to your baby brother... my heart is tore into pieces that I can't fix. I'm very very sorry." cried Miller.

DJ wanted to tell Miller to stop giving him guilt trips, but even he was upset.

"I never dreamed that you would be so sorry for hurting me as much as you did." cried DJ and hugged him. "I couldn't forgive you for anything more than that."

"I didn't think you'd forgive me." cried Miller, surprised. "You don't have to though."

"But this is me saying that I forgive you." said DJ. "That's the most I could forgive you for."

"I don't want to hurt anyone else." said Miller.

"I don't think you will." said DJ.

"I love you, baby brother." said Miller.

"I love you, big brother." said DJ. 


	4. Finally No Hellish Beasts, But Twisters

Chapter 4

Japan.

(In Japanese, but translated.): All soldiers report to the bomber planes and then to America. Do not attack. I repeat, do not attack.

USA.

Many army tanks, semis, Willy's Jeeps and halftracks in both green and blue drove to the barnyard. Many of various cars followed them. Tons of helicopters and jets flew to the farm and landed.

You Are A Tourist by Death Cab For Cutie

"This is what we are gonna do." said DJ and repeated himself in Japanese. "We're gonna kill us some wolf, demon, mummy and the worst kind of lycans' ass! And I'm not talking about wolves, but werewolves." he said and repeated himself in Japanese.

Battlefield.

Two Japanese fighter plains dropped four bombs each. Each were lethal and only effective toward either a mummy, a demon or a lycan. (Luckily, Miller was in a helicopter with DJ). The bombs were also unable to destroy things. They were just lethal two the the certain monsters.

A few werewolves dropped sick to the ground. A dust devil of the bomb's smoke was spinning in the same spot. More werewolves fell victim and all the mummies were obliterated. The werewolves that fell victim began dying. DJ flew a dark green helicopter, in the right seat as Miller was in the left. Otis flew a red helicopter beside him.

DJ pressed a button, which made a screen appear in front of him. Annabelle was on it.

"I need you to take armor-like flesh away from the werewolves." said DJ.

"So it shall and just now has been done." said Annabelle.

"Thank you." said DJ and looked over at Otis's helicopter with a smile to which Otis smiled back. DJ looked back at Miller and said "This won't take long, bubby!"

Chainsaws launched from DJ's helicopter and cut some werewolves up.

Sunset.

All fuel and ammo had ran out. Flaming planes; ancient bandages; and lycan and werewolf corpses lined the ground. DJ suffered cuts under his right eye and down the left side of his bottom lip. He also had his right arm and left leg broken. Miller's mouth was bleeding from the left side and also suffered a broken arm. Otis, however was in critical condition and was in the barn with Abby.

The wars were over.

A white light appeared and a yellow raptor-like creature with a white dress on walked toward them.

"My name is Vertiget." said the creature in a soft voice. "I am the goddess of peace. You have annihilated the werewolves, the mummies and all evil lycans. You shall now have peace. As a reward, I will take back the day you got exposed. Your secret will be forever."

"We thank you." said DJ.

"I welcome you." said Vertiget.

Vertiget disappeared.

The next day.

Breakfast.

"We got a letter in the mail from Oklahoma saying they need help tracking down tornadoes." said Miller.

"Perfect." said DJ.

"So, the flashbacks from earlier in the story, did they happen before or after I died?" asked Miller.

"You'll find that out in the next story." said DJ and took a drink of Dr. Pepper.

TO BE CONTINUED IN...

VAE: SUPERLEGEND

DARKSIDE

Courteney Cox as Daisy Ruizcho

Wanda Sykes as Bessy Vae

Chris Hardwick as Otis

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby

Melba Moore as Annabelle

Joe Herrschaft as Cage's voice

Miller created by thebarnyardlongshot

Vertiget & Airwing created by FelineofWriting 


End file.
